


Любовь – это причина нашего присутствия на Земле

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M, Slash, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это причина, по которой мы до сих пор на Земле.





	Любовь – это причина нашего присутствия на Земле

Тони и раньше догадывался, что существуют миры, непохожие на Землю. Огромный поток таких миров, вероятно, был где-то в космосе, с множеством порталов и собственной физикой. Ему представлялись планеты, густонаселённые странными пришельцами, непонимающими людских языков, законов и жизней. Как во Вселенной Звёздных войн, например.

Теперь эти миры стали ближе и совершенно не были похожи на декорации из старых фильмов. Впервые Тони столкнулся с ними в Нью-Йорке, познал их мощь и силу, был напуган и не мог не восхищаться этим. Он хотел знать всё об этих чёртовых мирах, об их границах, науке и ценностях инопланетных рас. Где-то там, в космосе были миллиарды живых существ, и Тони хотел бы столкнуться с каждым из них.

Но его держала Земля. Сидя за круглым столом, который Фьюри воздвиг, видимо, представляя себя королём Артуром, Тони смотрел в сторону, вправо, где сидел Стив. Он что-то читал, хмурил брови, но стоило только ему встретиться взглядом с Тони, как всё менялось. От улыбки Стива менялся мир.

Стив прошёл через многое, побывал на войне, сражался со страшными врагами, потерял друзей, любимую и всю свою жизнь. Он никогда не думал о пришельцах, хоть Баки и любил болтать о всякой такой ерунде, когда они были детьми. Для него все эти мифы – иначе их не назовёшь – никогда не имели значения. Ни другие планеты, ни существующие в миллиардах световых лет от Земли миры, ни Вселенные, искажающие его собственную не волновали Стива, даже когда он вернулся из ниоткуда в этот самый мир.

Он видел Читаури, сражался об руку с Тором, противостоял Локи, но всё ещё настаивал – у нас есть Земля, другого не надо. Он видел глубины космоса, в которые нырнул Тони, боялся их и был очарован красотой, той, которую удалось прочитать, разглядеть в портале в тысячах метрах над землёй.

И он держался за Землю, чувствуя, что именно здесь его дом, здесь его сердце. Здесь Тони, а большего ему и не нужно. И сколько бы полковник ни ругал их, ни пытался поставить на место, стоило только Стиву поймать на себе взгляд Тони, всё менялось.

— Простите, Ник, — прокашлялся Тони, с улыбкой смотря на часы, — но уже пять. Пятница, пять вечера.

— Да ладно, Старк, пять минут тебя не убьют, — пробурчала Наташа. Стив был согласен с ними обоими. Но где пять минут, там и десять.

— Мы договаривались, — Тони постучал пальцами по часам.

На этих словах Стив поднялся, немного размял ноги, а потом протянул руку Тони, у которого тут же на губах заиграла улыбка. Он охотно вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Стива и тоже встал.

— Простите, полковник, — сказал Стив, потянув Тони на себя. — Устав.

У Стива было миллион причин не возвращаться в разбитый мир, который бросил его однажды. Столько же причин полететь в космос было у Тони, который жаждал увидеть другие миры и жизни. Но пока они вместе, пока держат друг друга за руки так сильно, что и топором не разрубишь, всё это не имело значения.

У каждого из них была причина, чтобы остаться на Земле навсегда. У этой причины было имя, но все вокруг говорили просто — это любовь.


End file.
